conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Yarphese Plan
The Grand Yarphese Plan was a social and economic reform plan between 1996 and 1999 in the Grand Yarphese Republic. The plan was initiated in industrial Bangkok, and spread through Yarphei. Led by Trầng Chúp Long, its main motive was to convert the economy into an industrial and service-based modern society of communism, through the process of industrialization and collectivisation. The campaign was based on the Theory of Productive Forces. During the mandatory practice of collectivization, lifestyle changed considerably. Unlike the Great Leap Forward, the plan was put into practice in cities as well as rural areas. Private farming or industry was outlawed, with anyone caught participating branded as counterrevolutionary. While the economy was harmed slightly, lifestyles changed completely. Under the pressure of violence, social opinion, and torture, it was necessary to comply with all orders. The result was catastrophe. Due to haze and pollution during the 1997 wildfires, as well as the 1997 East Asian Financial Crisis, several displacements in addition to famine led to the failure of the plan. Since then, Yarphei has taken a path of internal capitalism, with tight control on foreign trade, as a result of the plan's failure. Background With the establisment and completion of the Grand Yarphese Republic, Trầng Chúp Long wanted to enact a collectivization plan immediately. Despite going into exhaustion, he decided it was important in order to bring the communist society of Yarphei to the forefront of the world stage. Overshadowed by the threat that this plan would be a disaster, as the Great Leap Forward was, Long hoped to think of a plan that would be a safe route to communism, unlike that of the Soviets or the Chinese. In order to ensure success of the plan, Long also believed a more smooth transition, that would take over Yarphei, would be preferable. It was decided that the economic policy would involve separation into communes, universally over Yarphei, in order to redistribute the wealth. However, much of the focus was on the social aspect, closing down religious areas, removing old traditions, and ending tobacco smoking. Internal passports were also issued, so travel was impossible without government permission. It was predicted that the plan would be unpopular, so in order to fix that problem, Long ordered propaganda and political sessions. However, since a sizable minority of the Yarphese population lived in the People's Republic of China during the Great Leap Forward, it was necessary to give the impression that there was no similarity between the two, which proved to be one of the most difficult parts of the plan. Furthermore, the Khmers generally showed an attitude against communism, having witnessed rule under Pol Pot, one of the most ruthless communist leaders of all time. Communism was thus given the name "Yarphese socialism," attributed to Trầng Chúp Long. Before the Grand Yarphese Plan, Yarphese citizens had been encouraged to form communes, and share production equally. However, very few did so. The only confirmed case was a small group of Singaporean students. Operation The plan was introduced on 14 May 1996 by Lưu Yăng Nhung in the Chamber of Commerce in Bangkok. It was meant to ensure the Yarphese economy rivaled that of the European Union by 2020, by ensuring growth in all sectors of the economy through modernization and collectivization. The hope was to industrialize by making use of the massive supply of cheap labour and avoid having to import heavy machinery. Communes The first collective commune was established in Bang Khen District, Bangkok, with about 3,000 households. Private property was eliminated, and sold off to foreign markets. Consequently, many people hid their possessions. Factories and stores became state-owned, and women were ordered to work while children were put under collective education institutions. Wages were replaced with an effort value that would increase or decrease depending on physical effort put forth. VLA members within the commune led political meetings, in which anyone who completed secondary school was allowed to attend. The meetings included lectures on Yarphese socialism, and a "free" discussion period, which usually revolved around the greatness of Trầng Chúp Long. Production statistics were often given at seven times the amount. In addition to the political meetings, propaganda sessions were not uncommon. Music, speeches, and the same modified figures would be dispatched. Famine In 1997, rationing was introduced. Fasting was ordered every other day, while "excess" food would be shipped out. The manipulated figures were used to ensure that producers of food gave out more food than they thought they could give out, so in reality, it was not even close enough. When Long discovered the problems involved, he decided it would dampen the revolutionary spirit to change the plans, so he let them stay. The 1997 East Asian Financial Crisis and Indonesian wildfires, which severely polluted the air, worsened the problem, and many displaced Yarphese were forced to replace deaths in the agricultural area. Many people starved in front of grain containers because most of it was being shipped. Without a way to live, those in the cities and rural areas died. Death toll estimates range from 600,000 to 3,000,000, the former being the statistic provided by the Vietnamese Liberation Army. The most affected areas were the cities under the communal system the longest around Bangkok, in the Malay-Singaporean flood zone, or in city areas with little access to food, such as Battambang, left with little food because it bore little economic significance compared to larger seaports, which were viewed as key components of the Yarphese economy because they held exports. Thus, it was ensured that Singapore, Bangkok, and Saigon were kept with suitable rations (although Bangkok later had to be dropped when the plan began to fail). Opposition As Long had suspected, the plan received little support outside the VLA. However, little resistance was offered, as trying to escape or being counterrevolutionary mean public humiliation and possibly time in prison. About two hundred thousand people were branded "counterrevolutionary" and got shaved heads during propaganda sessions. While escape was nearly impossible, organized protest was completely unheard of until the Kampot Bus Rebellion in 1998. As Kampot was one of the most affected areas, the rebellion had a significant impact on the VLA decision to suspend the program. Aftermath The economy experienced a major recession during the time of the Grand Yarphese Plan, but the daily livelihood in Yarphei was all but destroyed. With several deaths and failures on his hands, Long officially converted to Buddhism and declared the military junta of Yarphei in 1999, formally ending the plan. However, the road to recovery was a tough one, and opening the private sector proved to be difficult. Full recovery was announced in June 2001, and the economy was growing at a rate faster than before the Yarphese Plan until WWIII. Western authorities believe that WWIII is Yarphei attempting to make a comeback, but Long denies such a claim. Category:Concepts Category:Events Category:Yarphei